


Eggs

by Sammyjjong



Series: Eggs [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong
Summary: Jinki and the events that unfold the day he forgets to buy eggs at the store.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: Eggs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Eggs

Jinki sighed, tossing grocery bags back and forth, making the kitchen into a mess. He couldn’t have forgotten, not once had he forgotten, but soon it became clear he had. The eggs, the one thing they were actually completely out of, the whole reason he had gone to the store in the first place. And Kibum needed them, there was a goodie day at work, he was going to use them for the brownie mix he’d bought the day before.

It’s not like Kibum would be that angry, he’d probably just make a quick run to the store like Jinki just had, but he couldn’t help stressing out over it. And he knew it wasn’t just that, he was stressed about lots of things, but that must’ve been the last straw. He wasn’t crying, he just wanted to pull his hair out and hide, didn’t want Kibum to see him like this.

Of course, he could argue that Kibum would make him feel better, talk it out and maybe offer him some kind of physical comfort. But Jinki didn’t want to let something slip, didn’t want to somehow confess to his roommate over a lack of eggs. It was far from romantic, and maybe not the greatest memory to look back on. But god did he just want Kibum to hug him and hold him and maybe hold his hand too.

His hands, Kibum’s hands, he blames those for this whole situation. It’s all he’d been thinking about, holding them, kissing them, sucking them. Jinki shook his head, it was happening again, Kibum’s hands were distracting him again. It was why he forgot the eggs, why he was behind in work, and why he had been slightly avoiding contact with Kibum altogether. Those hands, the same ones that he began to hear unlocking the door, making him start collecting the bags he had thrown around and collect himself so Kibum didn’t touch him.

Kibum came in silently, as usual, the sound of his footsteps and the keys jangling were all Jinki had to go on. And somehow he seemed to be faster than Jinki remembered.

“Oh, did you just get back from the store?” Kibum asked casually, hanging his keys up as Jinki tried to calm himself.

“Uh, yeah” He couldn’t seem to say it yet, his eyes falling on Kibum’s hands and fuck he just wanted to focus.

“Thank you, I’ll get started on those brownies after I change” His hands carefully shed his jacket, draping it on one of the bar chairs.

“I’m sorry, you can’t, I forgot the eggs” Jinki feels like he shot the sentence out, and he hoped Kibum didn’t notice.

“How’d you forget? That’s what you went out for” Kibum chuckled, crossing his arms and resting them and himself on the bar chair that held his jacket.

“I’ve kinda had a lot on my mind” He finally met Kibum’s eyes, mentally cursing when he saw concern in them.

“Do you need to talk about it?” Jinki quickly shook his head, but wasn’t fast enough to reply, “Are you sure? You’re acting like something’s wrong”

“It’s just work, and I knew you needed those eggs, I’ll just go back out and get them” He avoided Kibum’s eyes again, taking a deep breath and walking past him to leave the kitchen.

But Kibum’s hand grabbed him, gently, and damn it this was already getting to him. Maybe touch-starving himself wasn’t the smartest idea, he thinks.

“Jinki, I know you, you need to get this out, and I really don’t think you should go out in this state” His grip loosened, sliding down Jinki’s arm slowly.

And he knew he was watching the hand instead of Kibum’s eyes, he just hoped his own eyes weren’t as dark as they felt.

“It’s nothing, I’m just a little worked up” He wanted to protest when Kibum’s hand left him.

“A little?” Jinki looked up to see Kibum cock an eyebrow.

He swallowed, suddenly wanting nothing more than to kiss his roommate, “Yeah” Jinki cleared his throat, “Yeah, just a little”

Kibum crossed his arms again, “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” Of course he’d caught on.

He smiled nervously, now looking away from Kibum, “You’ve noticed?”

“I suspected you were, but then you glared at my hand until I let go” Kibum sighed and Jinki did too.

“Ah, sorry” It was all he could think to say without giving himself away.

“If you’re planning on moving out or something, you can just tell me, I won’t be mad” Jinki watched Kibum’s hand come up in an attempt to grab his shoulder, but it stopped halfway and fell down to the younger’s side.

“It’s not like that, trust me, I plan on staying” He suppressed the disappointment from the lack of contact.

“Then, did I upset you? I just don’t want us to be awkward” Jinki smiled sadly, he didn’t want that either.

“You didn’t do anything, I promise” Kibum looked up, slightly confused.

“Then what is it?” His voice wasn’t frustrated, and Jinki was thankful for that.

He took a deep breath, he guessed he would be confessing over a lack of eggs.

Jinki held his breath as he carefully grabbed Kibum’s hand, “I… Like you, Kibum”

There was surprise in Kibum’s eyes, a light blush forming as he smiled at Jinki.

“I’ve been distracting you?” Jinki nodded with a giggle, “You’re adorable, maybe next time try not to think too much about your boyfriend”

Jinki almost froze, “Really? You feel the same?” Kibum nodded this time, moving to hug the older.

And the hug felt so nice, so warm and inviting and just perfect, Jinki wanted to stay in it forever.

“I like you too, Jinki” The words made him smile, hugging Kibum tighter.

The hug only cracked, and as they looked at each other, Jinki debated if kissing was a good idea. But once Kibum began to lean in, Jinki couldn’t stop himself. He was hyper-aware of Kibum’s hands, one moving to his waist as the second cupped his face. And he couldn’t help imagining the hand on his face moving towards his mouth, shoving long digits inside that Jinki would welcome eagerly. The hand on his waist began rubbing him, the up and down motions were calm and relaxed, although they made Jinki anything but. 

He knew he needed to calm down, he was unintentionally making the kiss desperate and messy, but his mind wouldn’t stop with the possibilities and he could feel his cock stirring. That’s when the hand on his face slid to the back of his neck, long fingers resting in his hair. Jinki couldn’t stop the whine that escaped him, embarrassed that just the thought of Kibum pulling his hair had brought that out.

Kibum pulled away slowly, the hand that made Jinki whine falling to his shoulder as the other one stopped completely. Jinki was sure he already looked somewhat blissed out, part of him wanting to hide as his boyfriend studied his face.

“Is this what you meant by worked up? Sexual frustration?” Kibum asked gently, and Jinki chewed on the inside of his lip, eyes looking away, “Answer me, baby” It wasn’t demanding, but rather soft.

“Yeah” He didn’t look up yet, deciding the kitchen counter was somehow more interesting.

“Do you need some help with it?” The question made Jinki’s voice run and hide.

He had just confessed to Kibum, he didn’t want to make things awkward by doing something too soon. But he also knew that right now he was an open book, that if he said no, Kibum wouldn’t fully believe him. And then, Kibum’s hand was on his chin, turning his head so that their eyes met.

“If you don’t answer me, I can’t help” Jinki wanted to scream, those fingers should be in his mouth.

“Please” It was all he could manage, his brain malfunctioning when Kibum shifted his fingers, now holding Jinki’s chin with his thumb directly under his lips.

“Tell me what you want” Kibum’s order somehow made Jinki hotter.

He swallowed, “Your hands.. All over me and… Inside me, please” He could feel the warmth in his cheeks.

Kibum’s thumb moved up, laying on Jinki’s bottom lip and lightly pulling it down, “Do you have a hand kink?” Kibum asked, almost conversationally.

Jinki tried to hum in response and Kibum smirked, pulling the older into a kiss. It was soft and sweet, almost too much so for the situation. But now Kibum’s hand on his waist was slowly untucking Jinki’s t-shirt, making him anticipate the feeling of Kibum’s hand on his bare skin that just kept getting hotter. And the hand on his chin moved to his hair, grabbing and pulling and Jinki moaned into Kibum’s mouth. He felt Kibum’s hand on his stomach, snaking up to his chest, the tips of his fingers ghosting over Jinki’s nipple. And fuck he didn’t know his nipples were so sensitive. Jinki fisted the bottom of his boyfriend’s shirt in his hand in response, earning a low chuckle from Kibum as his lips disappeared.

“You’re so sensitive, I wonder if you’ll cum before I even really touch you” He teased, flicking at Jinki’s nipple.

Jinki could only smile back, loving this even more than he thought he would. Kibum let go of his hair, and Jinki got excited as Kibum’s fingers came up to his lips. He didn’t need to be told, opening his mouth so two of his boyfriend’s fingers could enter. There was a bitter taste of what Jinki assumed was his vanilla scented lotion, and he hummed as he closed his mouth around them. Kibum let Jinki do all the work, and part of Jinki thinks he’s testing the waters first. Once they were well coated in saliva, Jinki bobbed on them, sucking them like he’d always fantasized. That’s when Kibum’s eyes got darker, and something told Jinki that the water must’ve been fine.

“You might as well be sucking my cock” Jinki hummed around his fingers, Kibum’s dirty talk was quickly becoming something he loved.

Jinki let himself get a little courageous, the hand he had in Kibum’s shirt now palming at his crotch. Kibum bit his lip, pushing his fingers a little deeper into Jinki’s mouth, who happily and easily took them.

“Oh? Do you wanna suck it now?” Jinki could only moan around his fingers, and Kibum smiled, “What was that?”

Jinki moaned again, but his hands were trying to undo Kibum’s jeans, making Kibum chuckle.

“So needy, on your knees” Jinki complied, letting Kibum’s fingers leave his mouth as he focused on getting his new boyfriend’s pants off.

The hand that was previously in Jinki’s mouth was now combing through his hair in silent praise, and he couldn’t wait until it would grab and pull in pleasure. He slid Kibum’s jeans and underwear down, excitement bubbling up as he became face-to-face with Kibum’s cock. Jinki licked up the shaft, looking up at Kibum with a smirk. He slid the head of Kibum’s cock into his mouth, closing his eyes as he slipped it all the way in. Kibum let out a low groan, grabbing Jinki’s hair at the feeling, making the older hum around him.

“Fuck” Kibum held Jinki in place, and he wondered if he was testing how long Jinki could deepthroat him.

Jinki swallowed then, making his throat tighten around Kibum’s cock, and the strangled moan that came out made him feel proud. Kibum pulled back, his hand readjusting in Jinki’s hair as the other joined it, tangling in the dark brown hairs. And then he thrust back in, his pace slow, as if making sure Jinki was fine with this. Jinki let his jaw relax as the thrusts got faster, the wet sounds mixing with Kibum’s groans. He moaned around his boyfriend’s cock, letting his tongue brush against the underside as it thrust in and out. One of Jinki’s hands began massaging Kibum’s balls as the thrusts became slow again, and Jinki guessed it was because he didn’t want to cum yet. He let himself feel proud of that.

Kibum pulled out, the two smiling at each other, “God, what a mouth” One of Kibum’s hands cupped Jinki’s cheek, his thumb brushing against his bottom lip, “Come here”

Jinki stood, giggling as Kibum’s hands slid to his ass, squeezing him playfully. Kibum peppered kisses on his face, and despite the fact their erections were brushing, the moment felt so pure. Their lips came together, and it changed from sweet to heated rather fast, Jinki rolling his hips into Kibum.

Jinki broke the kiss to speak “Bummie” He tested the nickname, “I want.. more” He looked into Kibum’s eyes shyly.

“Of course baby” Kibum kissed his jawline, “I haven’t even gotten my hands on that cock of yours yet”

Jinki hummed, anticipating the feeling of Kibum jerking him off. That’s when one of Kibum hands groped Jinki’s cock and he whined.

Kibum giggled against Jinki’s neck, “Why don’t you take these off and we’ll move to the couch” Kibum’s pointer finger dipped into Jinki’s boxers as he spoke, making him shiver.

They pecked each other before pulling away, both shedding their pants and boxers, Jinki suddenly feeling shy at the exposure. His hands instinctively covered himself up, eyes glued to the floor, only looking up when Kibum’s shirt landed on the floor. Kibum held out a hand, smiling softly, and Jinki shyly took it. He brought Jinki to him, his other hand landing on Jinki’s bare hip, kissing him gently.

“Do you want to keep going?” Kibum asked, but his voice was sweet and calming.

Jinki took a deep breath and nodded, “Yes, please”

Another quick sweet kiss, and then Kibum led him to the couch, “Lay down for me, baby”

He did as he was asked, biting his lip as he watched Kibum settle between his legs, gently pushing them open a little more. Lips kissed at the inside of his thigh, making him sigh. Kibum’s eyes met his and the stare made him shiver, then Kibum bit down just enough to make him moan. Jinki was embarrassed he was so sensitive, but as the little bites and suckles continued he could care less. He was pretty sure Kibum enjoyed the sounds anyway.

One of Kibum’s hands came up to Jinki’s cock, and he let his eyes close at the feeling. Part of him wanted to watch, but he was afraid he’d cum too soon if he did. The kisses and nips kept getting higher as Kibum stroked him slowly. Jinki let himself look when Kibum’s mouth left, he groaned and didn’t notice Kibum go back down. His tongue carefully licked at Jinki’s hole, the only response being Jinki’s low moan, so Kibum tested the waters again. 

Jinki had to close his eyes again, just barely pushing into the feeling of Kibum’s tongue, wanting more and hoping he understood. The tip of his tongue pushed in and Jinki hummed, moaning as Kibum kept going. The strokes of his cock got lazy, but he didn’t mind, the feeling of being fucked with Kibum’s tongue more than made up for it. Kibum’s hand slid off of his cock, taking some precum with it, and he felt a finger start to slide in beside the tongue.

He moaned lowly, propping himself up on his elbows to watch the finger end up replacing Kibum’s tongue. Kibum was quick to add a second to make up for the loss of his tongue, and the sight was almost enough to pull Jinki over the edge. He hummed as the fingers scissored inside of him, and Kibum came up to kiss him sweetly, swallowing Jinki’s whines.

“Should I add another finger?” His other hand rubbed circles into Jinki’s thigh.

Jinki shook his head, “I’m ready, please..” Kibum bit his lip and nodded.

Kibum slid his fingers out, spitting in his hand and stroking his cock as Jinki finally took his shirt off. Jinki held his breath when he felt the head of Kibum’s cock against him.

Kibum grabbed Jinki’s waist with his free hand, “Breath, okay?”

Jinki nodded, making a conscious effort to breath now, and then Kibum pushed in. Jinki’s mouth fell open as his head fell back, finally finding his voice once Kibum was all the way in, the two moaning together.

“Can I move?” Kibum hand caressed Jinki’s side.

Jinki swallowed and met his eyes, nodding, “Fuck me, Kibum” 

He didn’t miss how his boyfriend’s eyes changed, his hands adjusting the two of them. Jinki was almost folded in half, and that’s when Kibum started pounding into him. His hands fisted into the couch, and he didn’t hold back his moans, wanting Kibum to know how good he felt. Kibum’s fingers dug into Jinki’s sides, and his breathing was quick, part of Jinki was hoping he’d start moaning too.

“You feel so good” Kibum managed, groaning as he continued the fast pace.

Jinki whined, letting his hands come up to hold his thighs back so Kibum could go a little deeper. A decision he didn’t regret making, the pleasure forcing his eyes shut and his back arch. That’s when Kibum slowed down a bit, pushing in nice and slow and deep and fuck Jinki thinks he’s seeing stars. And he didn’t even feel it coming, but once Kibum decided to slam into him, he came all over his stomach.

Kibum chuckled, “Look at the mess you made” His thrusts became slow again.

“Don’t stop” Jinki spoke between huffs and Kibum cocked an eyebrow at him, “Keep going.. Please”

“Okay baby” Kibum smiled, speeding up with a hum.

Jinki’s moans were loud and erratic, and soon Kibum’s mingled with his, the overwhelming feeling being almost euphoric. He tried to pay attention to Kibum’s face, wanting to remember exactly how he looked when he orgasmed. And then Kibum pulled out, stroking himself fast as he came on Jinki’s stomach as well. Jinki let go of his thighs, smiling as his boyfriend moved to straddle him and leaned down for a kiss. It tasted of sweat, but he didn’t mind as Kibum relaxed on top of him. 

“Do you feel better now?” Kibum asked with a small smile.

Jinki nodded, “A lot better” He smiled back and wrapped his arms around Kibum’s neck, pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
